tales_of_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Beach Training (Kurama, Atsuko)
Inuzuka Kurama Yuki Atsuko LiskaTwisted: -i walked once again from the Inuzuka home. it was late i was thinking of what happened in my recent past i touched my face rubbing along the scabbed wound just below my left eye . pup walked along side of me i looked down to him. and for some reason he still seemed worried about me i stopped for a moment kneeling down. i rubbed his head lightly smileing to him. i walked along the path more before adjusting the Inuzuka scoll on my back me and pup shifted down an unfamillure trail. it was the trail to the beach. we walked along the path looking to the mist filled woods. the trail opened up onto the sand covered shores of the kirigakure beachfront. i shifted myself down into the sand with pup walking along the shore for a moment . i gained to the water watching it move onto the shores almost violently i took my scroll from my back , setting it gently to the ground before looking over the contents of it again i would press my hands together increaseing the chakra output through my body. i crossed my wrists placeing out each hand in a clawed stance , i jumped forwordtwisting into a barrel roll , i shifted the chakra around me through the air , attempting to spin with it. i looked to pup who was doing the same as i smiled , i landed to my feet with no reaction i felt the chakra in me but it was hard to munipulate....whats wrong.. i asked myself before going back to the scroll"there should have been some reaction" i told pup reading over it again i nodded "alright lets try this " Transform pup." i said clapping my hands together. he disappeared reapearing in my form. i then took the position of the four legs stance. i gathered chakra into my body again before releaseing the flow through me. again i felt wild. this brought back the image of the theif in a bloody mess against the tree. i would smirk lightly as the feral feeling hit me, i dug my now clawed hands into the sand as my k-9 teeth extended i ran across the beach as Pup Ran beside me. i look over to him then forward before jumping i crossed my wrists once again and turned my body , the chakra around me would send me into a spiral , the chakra would pick up the sand from below me as i spiraled for about 14 feet , i landed on my hands and feet in the four legs position i skid along the sand for a second then comming to a stop. pups clone broke as my four legs position dimmed , i felt myself weigh down. i looked to my wrists and adjusted my weights.... i wonder when i can upgrade.. i felt tired from the jutsu. it took a good bit from me. three at a time is hard to acomplish. pup in his clone form four legs and the tunnleing/passing fang. i would stand on the sand before i brought my leg up kicking into the air rapidly...cardio... first i moved 50 kicks with my right leg, ...easy enough.. i said to myself as i stood on my right leg now ready to start with 50 kicks with my left- xYukiAtsukox: -Walking into a clear area, from a dark wooded forest, I find myself walking in sand. Looking forward, I smile some- Hm.. a beach." -I mutter. Sliding my feet along the sand, I look behind me and see my foot prints. Feeling a slight breeze, the loose hairs in my ponytail blow around. Tugging on my weights some, I raise my arms up some, streching them. Stopping, I lean down and ajust the weights on my ankles. Looking in the distance, I see someone, I nod to myself, thinking it was Sensei. Trailing along I tug on my sleeves, and pull the shirt more down along my torso. Looking up I notice Kurama, I smile to him slightly, and stop a few steps ahead of him- "Aye there.."-I smirk as I mutter. Walking past him, I walk up to the dummies that were just standing there. Standing right in front of it. I start to pop my knuckles. Balling my fist up, I raise my arm up, and swing it back, before bringing it forward, and punching the dummie. I continue to punch it counting outloud- 1.2.3.4.5."- I keep moving. Feeling the air blow a little more. I smile again. Letting my fist hot the throat, the stomach, and the shoulders.95.96.97.98.99.100!" I shout as my knuckles start to hurt- "100 more to go!" -I say as I feel my knuckles thob some.- 101.102.103.104.105" I keep counting outloud. Leaning closer to the dummie, I start to hit it harder. Smirking to myself, I punch the throat a few times, before moving back down to the stomach. "185.186.187.188.189.190" I start to count louder, letting myself be heard. I start punching harder, letting a thump be heard with ever punch. I step back from the dummie, and take my last blow- 200!" I almost scream ,as I punch it as hard as I could, watching the dummie wobble around, almost falling over. -Looking to my knuckles as they throb.- "Hm.. blood.. Damnit it hurts!" -I mutter to myself, as I take a small break.- Nation of Water RP 199 Category:Nation of Water RP 199 Category:Nation of Water Logs